dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 16
Antagonists: * three New York Crooks Other Characters: * Mayor of NYC * step-daughter of one crook Locations: * Vehicles: * O'Toole's Hispodynic Transatlantic Airplane | StoryTitle6 = Gallant Knight: "The Black Baron, Part 2" | Synopsis6 = (reprints from the British comic "Wags") | Writer6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville, the Gallant Knight Antagonists: * Black Baron ** his soldiers Other Characters: * herdsman and wife * herdsman's son Locations: * Europe ** Castle Galleyne ** Black Baron's castle Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle7 = Big Top | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing7 = | StoryTitle8 = The Clock Strikes: "The Mogol Diamond" | Synopsis8 = The Clock pursues two jewel thieves in a fast car, loses them but then gets ahead of them, charges directly at their speeding oncoming car, and deliberately causes a fatal head-on collision, jumping out of his own car at the last second. He recovers the famous Mogol Diamond from the wreckage and returns it to the jewelry company's courier. | Writer8_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler8_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker8_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Gip Nolan * Slick Hart * "Chuck" (behind the scenes) Other Characters: * Hoag Locations: * ** Waterfront ** Taffney & Son, jewelry store ** Meadows Road, near Low Lake Items: * Mogol Diamond Vehicles: * S.S. Aquagal * Clock's sedan | StoryTitle9 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler9_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker9_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle10 = Espionage Starring Black X: "The Purple Hoods" | Synopsis10 = Circa probably 1937-Dec: The foreign-sponsored Purple Hoods group (Madame L'Darge, Olav in the construction gang, & others) plots to kill a bunch of U.S. soldiers when the 71st regiment goes marching down a certain piece of road, with a roadside bomb. But the group's leader soon learns that an important meeting has been infiltrated, probably by the Espionage agency, but really because having a group where everybody wears hoods is just asking for this kind of abuse. Anyway the bad guy leader decides to uncover the impostor then bail. That night the Black X, in his brown tuxedo and blue top hat, with black grease paint covering his face, invades the very upscale home of Madame L'Darge, and at gunpoint compels her to call the police, then opens her wallsafe AND smashes its lock, and otherwise fake-robbery-izes the place, then flees, leaving her to answer a bunch of embarrassing questions. Soon, there is a meeting of the Purple Hoods top leadership (one white-haired purple-hatted-but-hoodless boss and 3 hooded underbosses, only one of whom is wearing a brown tuxedo). Black X dramatically unmasks first himself then Morgan of the Army and Willard of the Senate. Morgan tries to shoot Black X but telepathic manservant Batu is already in the next room and has already thrown his knife, non-fatally spoiling his shot. But the unnamed elderly boss guy opens a trap door under Black X & Batu, dumping them into a basement that floods during high tide, then leaves them unsupervised and runs off with his pals to make a speedboat getaway. Batu goes into a trance, and whammies some telepathic hoodoo onto the fleeing villains, and only (elderly boss guy) gets away. Black X does some fancy slithering and swimming, and gets out of the basement and into the river, and climbs up a ladder to a wharf, and just then, by absolutely nothing but luck, the boss bad guy's speedboat zooms right past that very ladder, within jumping distance. 24 hours later the still-unidentified boss bad guy is trussed up hand and foot and delivered to the Police Commissioner's home, with a note pinned to his shirt. Afterward, police are on the lookout for a well-dressed burglar known as the Black X. Afterward Black X and his boss compare notes in a fashionable Washington restaurant. | Writer10_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler10_1 = Will Eisner | Inker10_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Major Murdock * Antagonists: * The Purple Hoods ** ** Morgan, U.S. Army ** Willard, U.S. Senate Locations: * ** Espionage HQ ** Major Murdock's favorite restaurant | StoryTitle11 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle12 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 16" | Synopsis12 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer12_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler12_1 = John J. Welch | Inker12_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle13 = Clip Chance at Cliffside: "The Kidnapping of Clip Chance" | Synopsis13 = Sports cheating gamblers, Bugs and Red, kidnap Clip Chance to throw the outcome of the Fruit Bowl. Clip escapes from them and plays in the big game, and wins again. | Writer13_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler13_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker13_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Bugs * Red Other Characters: * East Team ** Tad Holt, coach ** Bert Ball * West Team Locations: * Cliffside College | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Voice of the Totem" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Witch Doctor Nikato ** his guards * Jake Moran Other Characters: * Cree Indians ** Hansa ** Chief Totem * Billy Bradford Locations: * | StoryTitle15 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler15_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker15_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | Notes = * Published by Comic Favorites, Inc. * Espionage: ** First appearance of Batu, the telepathic manservant. ** As spies are wont to do, Madame L'Darge seems to have later adopted a new identity, becoming the more-pronounceable Madame Doom, and returned in Smash Comics #4. The two look, dress, and speak exactly alike, and are both able to charm Black X into allowing them to leave the country un-arrested, and both have "Madame" in their names. ** At the end of this issue's story, "Black X" is wanted by the police. It's not mentioned again afterward. ** As usual, the wrap-up conversation takes place in a fashionable Washington Cafe. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Funnies were: ** "The Barbarian, a Tale of Sybaris and Macedon in the year 507" (text story, part two, continued next issue), by Robert Hyatt, illustration by Ed Cronin. The Barbarian's name is Konar. ** Off The Record by Ed Reed ** Screen Snapshots: "Hedy LaMarr" by Bernard Baily ** Strange As It Seems: "Sightless Wonder" by John Hix ** Strange As It Seems: "The National Costume of Mexico" by John Hix ** They're Still Talking: "About the Player Who Scored All Points for Both Teams!" by Bob Zuppke and R.W. Depew ** Toddy by George Marcoux (across the top halves of pages) ** Flossie by Al Zere (across the bottom halves of pages) | Trivia = * George Brenner signs his Clip Chance strip as "Scott Sheridan", but signs The Clock Strikes! as himself. * Will Eisner signs his Archie O'Toole strip as "Bud Thomas" and signs his Espionage strip as "Will Erwin". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #16 Jan 1939, entire issue }}